Only One
by TaigaRAWR
Summary: Misaki and Usui have been dating for YEARS now! Being high school sweethearts, they finally decide to settle in and get married!


**Wanna know something funny? The whole idea of this story came from this one dream I had! **

**Yes, there are a lot of stories like this, but I still hope you enjoy this one-shot~ AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Taiga**

* * *

**Only One**

A beautiful day with his beautiful girlfriend, Misaki Ayuzawa, in the park.

"Takumi!" The girl calls out as she falls on the grassy field with her lover toppling over her.

"Shhh." He leans down to kiss her, but a cough interrupted.

"Not in public please." Sakura and Kuuga were standing just a few feet away from them. They were supposed to be on a double date, but the couples had decided to go off on their own.

The couple quickly gets up. Misaki's face is stark red. "Sorry." She mumbles.

The pink haired girl giggles, "We're just telling you that we're leaving first."

Misaki waves, "Okay, see you."

"Oh Takkun!" Kuuga calls out.

Takumi rolls his eyes at his new nickname, "What."

"I'll send you a picture later." He and Sakura bursts out laughing, "And oh by the way, nice pose."

The blonde breaks into a grin while his girlfriend blushes. "Yeah," he calls out. "Be quick about it."

Kuuga and Sakura bursts out laughing, harder than before. Unable to stop, Kuuga raises his hand over his head as an agreement.

"Takumi…" Misaki grumbles. "You're a jerk."

"But you still love me, right?"

She looks away, ignoring his question.

Takumi shakes his head, chuckling at his shy girlfriend. "Misa-Chan," Takumi smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"Huh?" She gives him a questioning look.

"Truth or dare?" He repeats.

Misaki answers cautiously, "Truth."

Her boyfriend grins, "Do you love me?"

She blushes, "Y-Yeah."

"What?"

"Yes!"

Takumi cups his ear dramatically, "Didn't hear you, Misa-Chan~"

"Yes, I love you!" She shouts out, but then blushes even more after receiving cheesy glances from many passerby's.

Takumi pats her on the head as he laughs inwardly. His Misa-Chan's so cute.

"Truth or dare?" His girlfriend demands.

"Dare." He replies confidently.

Misaki raises her eyebrow, "So confident…"

Takumi shrugs, "Misa-Chan's dares are easy as pie."

The amber-eyed girl narrows her eyes, "I'll come up with something hard for you."

The blonde chuckles "Shoot at me."

She bites her bottom lip, trying to come up with a difficult dare for her alien boyfriend. "Ah! I got one!" She smiles excitedly. "Don't contact me in any way for a whole week!"

"What?!" Her boyfriend exclaims.

Misaki smirks, "Don't meet, talk, or text me for a whole week!"

"But Misaaaa!" Takumi whines, "It's impossible!"

His girlfriend smiles triumphantly, "That's the point, Takumi."

Takumi pouts, "Fine," a sly smirk appears on his face. "But you have to promise me something."

"Sure." Misaki nods.

"Marry me afterwards."

She takes a step back, "W-what?"

Her boyfriend's serious face leans in closer. "After one week, promise to marry me."

Misaki blinks once, twice, three times. Her boyfriend just proposed to her! A weak smile came to her lips. "I promise." She whispers, lowering her eyes.

The blonde breaks into a smile and envelopes her into a hug. "Yes!" He buries his nose into her hair. "After one week, Misa-Chan's going to be with me for life!"

She pulls away and takes his hand. "Nothing lasts forever," She whispers.

"No," Takumi agrees, "But our love will."

Misaki smiles, "You're right." And she leans in to kiss his soft lips.

* * *

In his house, Takumi smiles at himself like an idiot. Misaki's going to marry him! "But… one week without any contact is a little too much." Takumi mutters. "Nope I lied. It's way too much." He looks at his clock. It has only been 6 hours since their separation and the start of his dare, and he misses her so much already!

He goes up to his room and lay down on his bed. He pulls his covers up to his chin and lets out a sigh. It's going to be a long week…

* * *

Takumi opens his eyes and glanced at the clock. 7:00 am. It's about time Misaki wakes up. He smiles at himself, picking up his phone, ready to text his girlfriend. "Wait…" He pauses. Right… Dare… No contacting… Uagh. He groans, "Think positive. You can do this!" He gets up and washes up. Just as he walks out of the bathroom, his phone starts to ring.

He picks it up. Kuuga Sakurai. He presses the green bar, "Hello?"

"Hey, I sent you the picture. Did you see it?"

Takumi checks his messages. "No."

"What?" Kuuga exclaims. "Hold up. Let me resend it."

A pause.

"Okay! Sent!"

Tkaumi waits for a few seconds. "Nothing."

"Are you serious?" The singer sighs. "Then I can't send it. I guess you can go without."

"E-mail it to me."

"Desperate much?" Kuuga teases. "Sorry man. Deactivated my account."

"Why?"

"Some crazy fan hacked into it and did all sorts of crazy stuff."

Takumi scowls. "I'm going to your house now."

Kuuga lets out a dramatic gasp, "The most honored Usui Takumi's coming to my humble home!"

"Shut up Kuuga." Takumi puts his phone on speaker and starts to change into a black shirt and dark jeans. "I'm on my way so be at home."

A chuckle escapes from the singer's mouth, "Yes, Mr. Desperate."

10 minutes later, Takumi rings the doorbell to Kuuga's door. "Kuuga!" He yells out, eager to get inside. "Open the friggin' door!"

The door opens, revealing a famous singer dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans, "Don't yell!" He hisses, "I don't want another fan to know where I live!"

Takumi walks in and takes his shoes off. "Another? According to my information, there are no fans who know your address."

Kuuga chuckles. He leads Takumi to the living room where his computer desk was. On the couch sat a pink haired girl. "Oh! Hi Takumi!" Sakura smiles.

"My number one stalker fan knows my address." He runs his fingers through his dirty blond hair.

"Don't talk to your girlfriend like that!" She scolds.

"Yes honey," He slips his arm around her shoulder. "Takkun, the picture's in the computer already. File: Random Shiz."

Sakura rolls her eyes, "So creative. Why're you so eager? I know you're crazy over Misaki but you didn't have to come all the way over here."

Takumi sits in front of the computer, "Well I'm sorry to interrupt your sweet times."

"No, that not what I meant!" Sakura exclaims. "I just get this feeling you have something in mind."

Takumi smirks. "I'm making preparations." He responds simply.

Kuuga walks over to the desk and leans on the chair, pointing at a file where he saved the 'Misaki-Takumi-almost-kiss' photo. "Prep for what?"

Takumi clicks on the photo and saves it into his phone. "Proposal."

Sakura jumps up and lets out a high pitched squeal. "When?"

"After a week." Takumi sighs.

Kuuga pats his back, "That's awesome! But why the sigh?"

Takumi shakes his head. "She dared me not to contact her in any way." He looks down at his hands, "So I said that she has to marry me after the dare ended."

Sakura tilts her head, confused, "She agreed right"" Takumi nods in reply. "Then you should be happy!"

"A week!" Takumi exclaims, thrusting his hands out. "That's a really long time!"

The other two stared at his face and bursts out laughing. Kuuga turns to his girlfriend, clutching his stomach. "D-Did you see his face?" Sakura nods, laughing while she quickly takes pictures of Takumi's desperate face.

"Stop taking photos!" Takumi scowls.

Sakura wipes her eyes, "I-I'm sorry~! But your face was priceless!" She starts to tap on her phone. "I'm sending this to Misaki!" She smiles at Takumi, "She's going to have fun looking at this one! I commented: Desperate Takumi. Misses you so much already~!"

Kuuga raises his hand to high-five the pink-haried girl. "Nice."

A ding sound came from Sakura's phone. She taps on the screen and bursts out laughing again, "She said: He looks like one of those bobby heads with big eyes popping out and a straight line for his mouth. X and upper-case d."

"I can't even think straight anymore." Takumi mumbles.

Kuuga pats his back. "Why not start planning how you're going to propose to her."

"Oooh~!" Sakura jumps up and down. "I want to help!"

The tall blonde stands up, nodding. "I'll come up with something and I'll tell you what you'll be able to do."

She squeals excitedly, "Yeah! I can't wait!"

* * *

Takumi leans back on his chair. He smiles at himself confidently. "Just wait, Misaki." He picks up his notebook filled with proposal plans. "I'll make sure it's an unforgettable proposal." He gets up and walks downstairs to get a glass of water. He reaches for a cup but he notices a large crack. "This wasn't here this morning," He mutters. "Bad omen? Nah, not possible. I don't believe in them anyways."

3 days later, in the morning, Takumi woke up at the sound of his phone. He picks it up. Sakura. He clears his throat and answers, "Hello?"

"TAKUMIIII!" Sakura squeals. "I found the perfect ring for Misaki!"

Takumi sits up in bed, "Where?"

"Come meet me and Kuuga at Central Park in an hour!"

"Wait!" Before he could finish, Sakura hangs up. Takumi smiles, "At least I'll get an engagement ring."

Two hours later, Sakura, Kuuga, and Takumi stands in front of a bunch of rings. In front of them lays a 6-ringed collection. "The Disney Princess collection. "The sales lady introduced. "We have the Fortunate Pumpkin Carriage from Cinderella." It was a sliver band that formed a pumpkin shaped carriage with swirls and a large diamond on top of the carriage, decorated with small diamonds around it.

"Gorgeous!" Sakura sighs.

The saleslady smiles, "Then there's The Princess of the Pure Heart from Snow White." There was a small silver bow on the band, decorated with small diamonds and topped with a larger one. Takumi picks it up and holds I up in the light. The ring twinkled every time he moves it. Takumi heard a click.

Sakura giggles at the picture she took. "Now this one is definitely going to Misaki."

Kuuga smirks, "Let me do the text!" They start to play around and laughing.

Takumi chooses to ignore the couple and continue to examine the ring.

"The next one," the saleslady picks up another silver ring. "The Lamp of Great Magic." She hands the hill shaped silver ring to Takumi. It had holes in the 'hill'. And they definitely forget the large diamond on top.

Takumi puts it back down, not interested, "I don't think it suites Misaki."

The saleslady nods and picks up another ring, "Mermaid in Love," She smiles. "This is based off of Ariel, the deep sea princess."

Takumi examines the wavy band that was decorated with seashells and diamonds. He shrugs, "It's okay."

"Wow," Kuuga whistles. "High standards."

"Misaki should have the best things out there," he responds.

"The next one is Enchanted Rose from Princess Belle," the women hands him another silver ring. The band was simple but was decorated with a gold rose and a large diamond.

Takumi nods in slight approval. "May I see the last ring please?"

The sales woman smiles, "Of course!" She takes the Belle ring and hands him the last ring. "The last ring," She introduced. "Crown for the Beauty; A ring of Princess Aurora."

This ring, unlike the others, was gold. It was shaped like Aurora's crown. There was a diamond in the middle of the crown and two smaller pink diamonds on either sides of it. On the top was a larger diamond surrounded by other smaller jewels. Takumi smiles, "I like this one." He gives it to the saleslady and went to the cash register.

Sakura holds up her phone and starts recording. "Tell Misaki why you chose that ring."

Takumi smiles, facing the camera. "It's unique and beautiful just like you. There were pink diamonds that represents my love for you. The large crystal clear diamonds represents your clear and unwavering determination. And the green emeralds mean loyalty. I will love you and be by your side forever. The name of this ring is Crown for the Beauty. You are my beautiful princess."

Sakura pressed the stop button and let out a sigh. "That was so romantic!"

Kuuga smiles, "So you're the cheesy romance kind." He grabs Sakura's phone and starts typing. "Yep, Misaki got it."

Takumi looks up from his plans. Today is the seventh day of the dare. It's 3 pm right now. Only one more hour until Takumi can go see Misaki again. He already has everything settled. All he has to do now is to wait and pick up Misaki and the plan will begin! He walks into his closet and puts on a white shirt and a pair of jeans. He grabs the roses he bought and sprays some water on them. He takes the engagement ring and leaves the house.

* * *

Takumi's heart beats faster and faster as he drives through his girlfriend's neighborhood. He looks at his digital clock. 3:59. One more minute. He parks in front of her house. Misaki's car is still there but Minako, her mother's, car was gone.

"She must have went to the grocery store." Takumi says to himself.

He looks at the clock again. 4:00. He smiles at himself and gets out of his car, taking the flowers and ring with him. He walks up the steps and rings the doorbell. He waits a bit and presses it again. "Isn't Misaki home? Misaki!" He shouts, "It's me! Open up!" He rings the doorbell again.

Takumi feels his phone vibrate. "Hello?"

"Um, hey, it's me. Kuuga." Came a whisper.

"Yeah," he sighs, "What's up."

"C-Can you come to the city hospital?"

The blonde frowns, "Why? I just need to get Misaki."

There was a pause.

"Misaki…" Kuuga lets out a heavy sigh. "She's here." Without another word, Kuuga hangs up.

Sensing something bad, Takumi stuffs the ring in his pocket and throws the flower onto the passenger seat. He quickly drives to the hospital.

Walking into the hospital room he was led to, he sees many people hovering over the hospital bed. He sees Kuuga standing in the corner with a long face. "Kuuga?" He looks around.

Misaki's mother, Minato, turns around and spots Takumi and his confused face. "Takumi-kun…" She starts to sob, unable to continue. He feels a small tug on his shirt. He turns around to meet Suzuna, his girlfriend's sister. Her usual emotionless face is now filled with sorrow. "Onee-chan," She starts to cry. "died."

"What are you talking about?" He gives her an unbelieving look. "She's ALIVE! She promised to marry me today!"

"Please stop." Misaki father says, trying to hold in his tears from falling again.

Takumi shakes his head, "She can't be dead! I saw her a week ago! She was perfectly fine!"

"Takumi-kun," Minako wipes her eyes. "She had advanced leukemia."

He runs to the bed and stares at his lover's lifeless body. "No, Misaki! You're not dead right?" He caresses her cold cheeks. They used to be so warm and rosy; now, pale and dead.

"Wake up." Takumi begs. "Wake up! Please! Don't do this to me! Misaki, wake up okay?" He smiles painfully as tears stream down his face. "You promised to marry me! You said you'd see me after a week! Misa, you can get up now." He tries to speak to her, only receiving silence as his answer. "Misa-chan's so cruel. Why do you leave me? I'll be all alone now." Takumi shakes her lightly. "Misaki. You promised me. You promised you'd marry me. Why? Why did you leave me?" He takes out a ring and slips it on to her left ring finger, "It's beautiful right? Please wake up!"

Takumi kneels down besides the bed and cries. His shoulder shakes violently. A few minutes later, he feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks up to see Minako. She hands him a white envelope. "Before she… left, she asked me to pass this to you." She pauses. Her death time's 4:01."

_4:01…_ Takumi opens the envelope and takes out a piece of paper filled with green colored writing.

_**You did it, Takumi! When you see this, I'll be gone. **_

_**I'm satisfied with the love I have received from you. **_

_**Please move on; for me.**_

_**I have one last dare for you. Can you do it every week? **_

_**I love you so much!**_

_**Yours forever,**_

_**Misaki Ayuzawa (Usui)**_

Takumi cries harder, reading the note Misaki wrote him.

He wished he knew that when he said goodbye to her, it would've been forever. He looks at Misaki and kisses her cold, smiling lips. She was his life. She was his sunshine. She was his love. She was his everything. So why… why did he lose her?


End file.
